Carta de despedida
by Angichi
Summary: Cierta persona le ha escrito una carta a alguien, incluso sabiendo que no podrá leerla. ¿Quienes son el remitente y el receptor? Entérense mientras la leen...es muy deprimente!


"TE MATÉ POR AMOR"

Es un atardecer de otoño. Una gran multitud rodea algo mientras se oyen sollozos y lamentos. La muchedumbre disminuye poco a poco, al igual que las hojas caen de los árboles caducos, hasta solo quedar un hombre: vestido de negro, contempla lo que frente a él yacía, al mismo tiempo que enciende un cigarrillo.

"Cuando volví a la realidad, me di cuenta de que ya no caminabas a mi lado. Busqué entre las sombras hasta hallar el rincón que ocupabas en mi corazón; sólo encontré una silla abandonada y desolada, triste, sin ocupante alguno.

Te amé, te amé tanto que terminaste convirtiéndote en mi debilidad, en una carga para mi. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí las cosas cambiaron enormemente. El inexplicable brillo dorado en tus ojos me cautivó y me introdujo en tu mundo, que luego pasó a ser **nuestro**. Tu felicidad era mi felicidad y, por lo tanto, tu tristeza también lo fue.

Tantas veces he sentido tu piel arder sobre la mía, tu aroma mezclarse con mi respiro, tu calor cubriendo mi inevitable frío, que me cuesta creer que no volveré a sentirte aferrado a mi costado nunca más. Todavía recuerdo la vez en que tuvimos una seria charla sobre el día en que nuestras metas serían distintas y nos separaríamos. No puedo olvidar tu rostro mojado rogándome prometer que nunca me alejaría de ti. Y cuando juré que nada te lastimaría, sonreíste dulcemente –como solías hacer siempre-, encendiendo mis mejillas.

Aunque sabes, más me duele pensar que todo esto es mi culpa, mi voluntad. Porque este maldito brazo de serpiente acabó con tu vida: con la vida de aquél hombre capaz de buscar refugio y de confiar en el demonio poseedor del Jagan que soy. Daría lo que fuera por ver tus ojos nuevamente abiertos, pero ya se han cerrado para descansar eternamente.

A pesar de todo esto, tu también me mataste. Miles de veces fui presa de tu mirada, víctima de tus gestos; sellado por tus labios y encantado por tus palabras, aunque muchas veces fuesen estupideces sin sentido. De todas formas has pronunciado en mi oído dos palabras que, creía, nadie nunca me recitaría... fueron "te amo".

Sé que aunque te quise -y quizás demasiado, parte de mí estaba molesto contigo. Nuestro amor rompió heladas barreras que yo mismo construí con mi pasado; pero esos muros me han costado levantar, y tu te apareces inocentemente para tirarlos abajo. Es justo nuestro trato ahora que has pagado lo que rompiste?

No obstante, quiero que me perdones, dulce niño y espero que nos volvamos a ver en el más allá. Aunque lo dudo... seguramente yo te veré volar desde el infierno. Formaré un colchón de tus plumas, y allí me recostaré a llorar mi pena y mi castigo. Más bien, lloraré tu partida aún en la muerte, y en el destino que me espera por haberte asesinado y roto nuestra promesa."

Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Ban Mido, abriendo paso a muchas más. Sus ojos azules se entumecieron y cayó de rodillas ante la tumba del hombre que tanto había adorado. Dobló la carta que había terminado de escribir y la posó cerca de los girasoles ya algo marchitos.

El chico de pelo castaño releyó las escrituras de la lápida antes de irse...en esta podía leerse

"El Emperador Relámpago,

Ginji Amano"

Bueno...es la primera vez que escribo algo de Get Backers O. Tenía ganas de escribir algo triste, pero me quedó demasiado dramático xX . Si alguien no entendió, la persona que escribe la carta es Ban, y se la dirige a Ginji. Aunque eventualmente éste no podrá leerla, porque ha muerto. Siendo mas precisa, el mismo Ban fue quien asesinó a Ginji...lo mató por amor, según él...no sabemos si fue un accidente, o si Ban quería probar la pérdida de un amigo. Algo más que un amigo, claro. Con lo que dice el texto nos enteramos que ambos sabían que el amor era mútuo, que habían tenido experiencias e incluso charlas sobre su futuro juntos.

Dah no sé qué aclarar... algo curioso, esto se me ocurrió a... lee su cuaderno a las 3 de la madrugada del 10, es decir...el 11. Bah hace dos días masomenos. Aca puedo ver mis dibujos, porque casi siempre que imagino una historia lo que hago es pensarla mentalmente, oseas con dibujitos animados, como si estuviera viendo otro capítulo de la serie. Me acordé de la escena de Mido con Yamato, el hermano de Himiko. Dibujé a Ban atravesando con su brazo a Ginji, justo después hice la cara de un Ban asustado y un Ginji en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Uff que horror ... me habré pasado con la drama xD?

Ahora que menciono dibujitos, me gustaría dejarles www.angichi. a ver si quieren darse unas vueltas por mi galería nn

Bueno termino acá, estoy planeando un fic Humor/Romance de los GetBackers, este duo tan lindo para mi... Prometo que va a ser reeeee gracioso y bien escrito MUAJAJA!

Acá no hubo problemas porque es una carta... ya voy a ver cómo me las arreglo para describir accions y lugares mas a fondo xD Pero para más informacion de cómo redacto, tengo otro fanfic de dos personajes de Digimon, "Salvando al DigiMundo en pareja" (link)

En fin...los dejo amigos, ojala no me vean como la que quiere traerles la muerte a Ban o a Ginji, pero esta carta da a conocer muchos sentimientos de Ban que no puede exponer por lo frío que es a veces. O por lo cerrado...en fin xD me voy de vacaciones asique no me veran por 14 días ;;! Me leeí casi todas las historias GxB en esta página so... si hay cosas parecidas no me regañen n.nU


End file.
